


The Ancient Sword

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient sword, Banter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds that Quidditch isn't Oliver's second love.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	The Ancient Sword

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Haven Roll-a-drabble Feb. I received: Oliver Wood/SecondLove/The Ancient Sword. This is how i interpreted the drabble. I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Oliver Wood sighed as he rolled over in bed to watch Hermione sleep. They had a long night discussing his first love, which, of course, was her. But his second love was not Quidditch. Which she found it hard to believe.

"What do you mean, Quidditch isn't your second love? What is it then?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

He grinned.

"Well, I am interested in Ancient Swords. Specially Godric's Sword. Have you ever wondered why it chooses Harry Instead of any other student in school?"

Hermione's head cocked to one side, " I haven't thought about that. In that way. I guess it is a good hobby to be interested in other than Quidditch. But if you recall, Neville used the sword to chop Nagini'a head off."

"True, but do you actually remember when the sword first appeared?"

"Ah…no. That bodes research. And do you have funds to approve this research?"

"Of course, dear! Others besides myself are curious as to why such an ancient sword would appear to a select few."

"Well, perhaps because they are worthy?"

"Haven't thought about that, we'll just have to test that theory."

"As I said earlier, we need funds. Who on earth would help…" her voice trailed off as he supplied a documented form of names, several names to be in fact.

"Hmmm, Kingsley, of course, Lord Malfoy must be providing us funds. Why is he interested? Harry?" she sees other people from various houses interested in Oliver's theory.

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime? Contact Headmistress McGonagall to see if we can borrow the Sorting Hat?"

"That's one way of finding out if we can pull the sword out. Don't you feel like your worthy Hermione?"

Hermione blinked.

"Alright, challenge accepted!"

They dressed, gathered Oliver's research together to discuss his findings with the Headmistress.  
\--  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Wood, I am pleased you two are still together! And that you are here to discuss Mr. Wood's theory on Godric Gryffindor's sword? Perhaps a spot of lunch before we start headfirst into the Ancient Sword project?" Minerva waved her hand towards the tea tray and biscuits.

"That would be lovely, Minerva," Hermione went over to pour them some tea. She was starving since they didn't take the time to eat breakfast. Too excited to present their findings to Hermione's favorite teacher.

"The credit, of course, would go to Oliver. He did most of the research within budget. We're here to test the theory of pulling the sword out of the Sorting Hat."

Minerva had finished her tea and biscuit when she read the research paper thoroughly. "You did your homework quite well, Mr. Wood." She calmly placed the teacup down, grabbed the Sorting Hat from its perched place on the bookshelf. "Let's see if you can prove your fact." 

She plopped the Sorting Hat down in front of Oliver. He blinked, took several deep calming breaths, reached in, and nothing.

Feeling frustrated, he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder as he passed the Sorting Hat to her. She calmly stuck her hand in and gently pulled the ancient sword out.

Oliver was astounded that the sword chooses her. 

"Well, that would be 1,000 points to Gryffindor!"


End file.
